<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Dreams by eugeneismyqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644660">Bad Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugeneismyqueen/pseuds/eugeneismyqueen'>eugeneismyqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Sex, My First Smut, One Shot, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugeneismyqueen/pseuds/eugeneismyqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How Rapunzel gets over a bad dream in the middle of the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She rolled, hip pressing into the mattress, attempting to block out the dark thoughts shrouding her mind. She attempted to control the heart left hammering in the wake of her nightmare. She shivered, noting the emptiness of the bed. She attempted to hold herself, trying to keep the tears already seeping towards her eyes at bay.</p>
<p>The bed shifted, and a warm familiar weight came wrapping down around her. Strong arms wound under and over her, pulling her against a warm chest that seemed to sink into her, or maybe she was sinking into him, finally becoming one entity.</p>
<p>“Where were you?” Her strangled voice betrayed her. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, sunshine, had to pee. Are you okay?” His voice was like silk in her ear.</p>
<p>He felt the softest shake of her head against his cheek, he breathed in the scent of jasmine, almonds, and honey from her hair.</p>
<p>He wrapped her closer somehow, arms slipping around the silk of her nightgown to consume her. Her fingers ran over his arms and interlocked with his hands. His nose nuzzled into the crook of her shoulder, and she turned her cheek slightly to feel his hair fall against her face.  </p>
<p>It didn’t matter which nightmare it was this time, somehow, someway, she always lost him in them. To be enveloped up in him, to feel nothing but him wrapped around her immediately calmed her nerves. </p>
<p>“I love you, Eugene,” she whispered. </p>
<p>“I love you, Blondie.” </p>
<p>With that declaration, she rolled in his arms, causing him to draw back slightly and let her readjust. Her arms snaked around his neck, her eyes locked on his. There was a heavy anticipation in the air, as if they were each holding their breath before her lips settled against his, releasing the air trapped in their lungs. He ran his hands over her body, lips locked against hers. Before long, their kisses were fervent, as they nipped and tasted one another. </p>
<p>Heat grew through her body as Eugene’s lips ravaged her skin, dragging from her lips to her jaw, trailing down her neck and collarbone. She released a moan as a rough, calloused hand found her breast. The feel of her silk nightgown between their skin did nothing but send a shiver down her spine. He grinned, rolling to pin her against the mattress, holding her head between both his hands to kiss her hard. He dragged her bottom lip between his teeth and she squirmed and grunted beneath him, trying desperately to get as good of a taste of him as he was of her. </p>
<p>Before long, her nightgown was suffocating her, it had dragged up and was scrunched somewhere around her thighs, right where she could feel the ever hardening bulge in his pants as he hunched over her, kissing her silly. He seemed to have the same thought at the same moment because suddenly his hands were finding the hem of her gown and the silk was being all but torn over her head before landing haphazardly who cares where. He looked down at her for a moment, reveling in her beauty and feeling like the luckiest man in the world that she didn’t wear underwear to bed most nights. Her hands found the waistline of his pants and pushed against the force, his hips bucked as he scrambled to help her get them off. And then finally all the material forces between them were gone, and it was just them, skin against skin, just like it was meant to be. </p>
<p>Rapunzel pushed against his shoulders until he flipped onto his back. She easily straddled his lap, taking her time to admire him washed in the moonlight streaming in from her French doors. Sure, they had had nights like these plenty of times, but there was something so secretive and almost sinful about a middle of the night fuck that she couldn’t keep the smile from her face as she took his length into her hands —god, the feel of her hands wrapped around his erection was heavenly—and slid onto him. He stretched his legs out and leaned back into the pillows, eyes rolling at how good it felt to be filling her. She treated him like a king when she rode him, even though she was the one who wore the crown in this kingdom. </p>
<p>“Eugeneee..” she moaned, eyes locked on his face to watch just how much pleasure he took from this. </p>
<p>He looked up to see her spread eagled, and nearly choked at the sight. His greedy fingers rushed forward to tease her folds as she bounced faster on top of him. </p>
<p>“Oh god,” she moaned, reaching for his left hand. Sometimes she needed the aid of his hands for balance if she was in a particularly feisty mood, other times she was doing, well, that. She dragged his ring finger into her mouth and sucked on it, and he let a whimper loose. She liked the ring finger most, with its vein straight to his heart, and mostly because of the ring marking him as hers, the piece of metal heated with his burning skin. Neither of them minded. She laced her fingers through his and threw her head back, moaning as his other hand found her breast again. </p>
<p>Although her bounces were quick and shallow, they were delicious, because it was her he filled. He tried to buck his hips to meet her thrusts, but he knew she liked it best when she controlled this position. She pushed his hand back down to her clit and begged, “faster.” He grinned and obeyed her command and she moved faster with him. The moment he felt the muscles in her body begin to tighten he realized he was close, and she realized it too. </p>
<p>But she wasn’t ready for this to be over yet. All of a sudden the heat nearly consuming them was held at bay as she lowered herself against his chest, her hips still grinding against him, palms flat against his chest. She had the all consuming desire to kiss him and she needed his lips on her now. He let the slower pace of stimulation center him, pulling at him from somewhere deep in his middle. His arms wrapped around her, feeling the damp expanse of her back, hands sliding down to squeeze her perfectly round and toned ass. He then hooked his hands beneath her thighs to help her carry on. And she kept kissing him, dragging her lips across his cheek and nibbling his earlobe, sucking on his neck. He moaned into her hair, expletives escaping through his teeth. A bubble of a laugh from her wrapped around them and she claimed his hungry lips once more, sliding her tongue into his mouth before he took hold of it between his teeth. She pulled but he refused to give her back her tongue, his eyes glittering and mischievous. She yanked it from his mouth and pulled away enough to pout, her eyebrows furrowing together and watched his mouth twist into a sly grin. She was so beautiful and sweet, and even though she was annoyed with him, she kept rocking her hips against his. The feeling of how warm and wet she was wrapped around him sent a jolt straight to his groin and a drive to take things into his own hands. </p>
<p>He easily flipped her over with a small gasp. He sat up on his knees to watch her readjust against the pillows before he dove back into her, kissing her neck and taking her breasts into his palms. She sighed and moaned beneath him, her body alight at his touch. Her hand searched between their bodies for his erection and she easily pumped up and down causing his body to stiffen at her alluring touch. With a final kiss he gently pushed her hand aside and positioned himself against her. The moment of anticipation was back as she held her breath for him to thrust deeply into her. He grabbed her legs and pushed inside her hard, deep, and fast. Her hands automatically reached out and gripped the sheets as they both released a moan far too loud for the hour. He quickly found a steady rhythm, beating against her body, her legs wrapped around him and he leaned forward again, tipping his forehead to hers, too out of breath to kiss her but still needing her closer than she could possibly be. She wrapped a hand around his neck and ran it through his hair. Beads of sweat dripped off his face and onto hers, but she didn’t mind. She just held on, eyes locked on his as the fiery explosion finally came. Her head exploded, her mind went fuzzy and every sound in the room was both dampened and heightened to a dull buzz as her body convulsed with the orgasm overtaking her. This brought him to his downfall as well, pulling out just in time for his juices to shoot in a warm thick layer over her stomach. He collapsed in a heap beside her, promising to clean her up when he could catch his breath. She only sighed and waved her hand, trying to catch her own breath as well and not really caring about the mess they’d made. </p>
<p>Her hand found his in the dark as they both heaved, feeling the after affects of good sex immediately settling over their tired bones and muscles. But Eugene still got up and found a towel in their bathroom and wiped his mess off Rapunzel’s stomach. He then tossed it on the floor and settled back against his pillow, pulling just the sheet up over him. He lifted his arms and she crawled forward into him, curling into his chest and wrapping her legs around him. She snuggled against him, her fingers curled against his stomach and her eyes already drooping closed, eager for a much easier sleep now that she was exhausted and in his arms. His lips found the crown of her head for a kiss and his own eyes closed for sleep. They were out within minutes and slept in so late the next morning that they missed breakfast. But it was worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>